


Year One | Harry Potter and the Stone of the Immortal

by unofficialsherlockian



Series: Slytherin Will Help You to Greatness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Gen, Good Slytherins, Slytherin Harry, house rivalry causes problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficialsherlockian/pseuds/unofficialsherlockian
Summary: Harry begged the hat to keep him out of Slytherin. But it seems fate had other plans. Harry finds himself in the house of his new rival, and a mysterious teacher who seems to hate him. he discovers talents at flying, and despite his house and blood-status, makes friends, but a dangerous destiny is fast approaching him, and Harry will need to rely on his cunning and ambition if he is to survive his first year at Hogwarts.A Slytherin Harry AU, written with the hope that this will keep all the characters in-character while exploring what would change with this slight alteration in Harry Potter's legend.(Re-named from Year One to as it is now)





	1. House of Serpents

At last--

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry tried to ignore the whispers that broke out all over the hall. As he sat on the stool, he saw loads of people craning to get a look at him. Then the hat was dropped over his eyes. He waited, staring into the blackness.

The hat spoke for a little bit before asking, without really speaking to Harry, "So, where shall I put you?"

 _Not Slytherin_ thought Harry, _Anywhere but Slytherin_

"Not Slytherin, eh?" The hat laughed. "Gryffindor would suit you well, yes, but Slytherin will help you to greatness."

 _I don't want great--_ But Harry's thoughts were cut off by the hat's shout.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. The hat was gently pulled from his head and he found the entire hall was staring at him in stunned silence, except for a few clapping Slytherins. McGonagall briefly put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry walked shakily to the Slytherin table, making sure he was far enough away from Malfoy so he could ignore the other boy.

"Hi, Harry." A boy with light hair and a long face opposite Harry smiled at him. "I'm Theo Nott." Harry nodded to the other boy, nervous.

They watched as the rest of the group was sorted. Harry had a fleeting moment hope when Ron was called; maybe Ron would get put in Slytherin, maybe just maybe-- But the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Ron headed to another table, glancing at Harry and giving him a sad smile before he sat near a group of redheads. 

"Can't believe you're a Slytherin," Theo said to Harry. "Most of the people here have had entire families in Slytherin."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either," Harry said quietly.

The talk during the feast was very animated. But no one spoke of their upbringing, so Harry decided not to bother mentioning that he was nervous, having been raised by Muggles.

"The beginning classes won't be so bad," Gemma Farley, a prefect, was reassuring Goyle. The boy sat next to Malfoy and was looking nervous. "You'll be starting small."

Harry let his gaze wander to the High Table, where he spotted Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagall... and Quirrell, who was speaking with a teacher who had greasy black hair and a hooked nose.

Suddenly, the teacher looked from Quirrell to Harry, and Harry suddenly felt a pain shoot across his scar. Harry put a hand to his forehead, crying out.

"Alright there, Potter?" one of the older boys, Flint, who looked a bit like a troll, asked. The teacher looked away from Harry as Harry looked back up. 

"Yeah..." Harry had never felt anything like it before. The pain had faded, but the look on the teacher's face--calculating, cold, and almost dislike--stayed on Harry's mind. 

"Who's that talking with Quirrell?" Harry asked.

Flint looked over. "That's Professor Snape. He's head of our house and teaches potions. He's brilliant, really, but sort of scary. He's been mad for Quirrell's job for years, since I got here, at least."

"My father was prefect while Professor Snape was at school," Malfoy announced in a boasting voice. "He spoke very highly of him."

"He seems very full of himself," Theo muttered. 

Harry nodded, grateful that not all the Slytherin first years were fond of Malfoy. "If Malfoy's father is anything like Draco, I'm not sure I'll like anyone he speaks highly of."

Dumbledore eventually gave some last announcements, mentioning to Harry's interest that the third floor corridor was out of bounds.

"We should go exploring sometime," Theo whispered, eyes twinkling.

Farley shot him a look. Nicolas Grimmett spoke up. "Don't lose us any points, Nott."

After they sung the school song (Harry and Theo were some of the few Slytherins who joined in enthusiastically), Farley and Grimmett led them out of the hall. On their way, they passed the Gryffindor first years, being rounded up by a tall boy with red hair--one of the Weasley brothers, Harry assumed. Ron caught Harry's eye and gave him a nervous look. Given all that Harry had heard about Slytherin, he didn't blame him. But he hoped they would still be friends--Harry liked Ron.

They were led to a stone wall in the dungeons. "The password is 'Salazar'," Farley told them, and then spoke the word to the wall. A passage revealed itself, and the first years followed the prefects into the Slytherin common room.

Harry looked around, amazed. The room had a slightly green tint which, upon looking out the windows, seemed to be due to the fact that they were underwater. The sounds of moving water occasionally muttered throughout the room, which was oddly soothing. They must have been under the lake, Harry realized.

"I wonder if we'll see the giant squid," Theo commented.

They were directed down a passage and stopped outside a door marked "Slytherin First Year Boys." Harry and Theo were to share the room with a boy named Blaise Zabini, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Harry quickly claimed the bed between Blaise and Theo; he wanted to put space between him and Malfoy as much as he could. If Malfoy turned out to be a nicer person than his first impression suggested, Harry would make more of an effort. But the boy put Harry on edge.

"Look," Theo said to Harry, pointing out the window. Harry watched as a group of creatures he'd never seen before swam by.

"Wow," he muttered. 

Harry got into bed and lay awake as the others fell asleep, listening to the sounds of the lake and watching the reflections from the water in the windows on the ceiling. He smiled, thinking that despite being in the house that had the worst reputation, everything would turn out alright.


	2. House Rivalry

Whispers had followed Harry the first night, and they only seemed to intensify the next morning as he left the dormitory with Theo and Blaise Zabini.

"Heard he survived the killing--"

"--in Slytherin, I bet he's another dark wizard..."

Harry did his best to ignore them as the three of them spent much of the first week trying to find their classes.

He found his suspicions about McGonagall to be correct. She was definitely not someone to cross. Stern and serious, she set the mood for a year of her class by having them try to turn matches into needles, which proved to be much more difficult than any of them could have imagined.

Harry had seen Ron a few times in the corridors and elsewhere, but each time Ron seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere else. Harry could have chalked it up to the fact that the first week in a new place made it seem like all the students were very busy, although it gave Harry a sinking feeling to imagine that Ron was avoiding him because he was in Slytherin.

"Don't worry about him," Blaise told Harry after the third time it happened. "Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix."

Harry was also in for a shock Friday morning when Theo announced that they had double Potions with the Gryffindors.

"Great, Snape's class," Harry said nervously.

"You heard Malfoy and the others, Snape always favors Slytherins."

But Harry thought that that tradition might come to an end with him. He jumped suddenly as Hedwig dropped a letter onto his plate.

"Who's Hagrid?" asked Theo, peering over Harry's shoulder.

"Don't snoop!" Harry whacked him with the letter. "He's a friend. He works as the gamekeeper here."

"Oh he's the one who lives on the grounds then?" Blaise asked curiously. Harry nodded.

 

Potions turned out to be an experience that left Harry with mixed feelings. The boys followed the rest of their year into the creepy dungeon classroom and took their seats. Snape called roll, pausing at Harry's name.

"Harry Potter. Our new... _celebrity_."

Harry felt himself frown as Malfoy snorted behind him. Snape had dark eyes to match his robes and hair; nothing about him seemed even remotely inviting.As Snape gave a little speech about the class, Harry was reminded of McGonagall and her strictness. Although, Snape seemed far colder than she did.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly said. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry felt as if he'd seen the terms somewhere in his textbooks, but was completely lost as to how to answer the question. He glanced around as Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor girl with bushy hair, put her hand up.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape ignored Hermione.

"Where, Potter, would you look for a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand stayed in the air.

"I don't know, sir. But Hermi--"

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Harry did recognize the work Monkshood, but again, he didn't know the answer. "I think Hermione does, though," he told Snape. "Why don't you try her?"

"Sit down," Snape told Hermione. He proceeded to explain the answers to his questions, impatiently telling the class to copy it all down.

He then told them to pair up and make a simple potion to cure boils. Before Ron could decide on a person to work with, Harry slid next to him.

"Partners?" he asked nervously. Ron swallowed, looking from his fellow Gryffindors, who were giving him looks, to Harry.

"Okay," Ron said quietly.

Snape spent much of the class criticizing everyone, except for Malfoy. Harry was first under the impression that Snape seemed to like the snobby boy, but Harry watched as Malfoy turned away from Snape and Snape's eyes lingered on Malfoy for a moment, an unpleasant look on his face.

"Do you want to visit Hagrid with me for tea?" Harry said quietly to Ron. They hadn't spoken for most of the lesson so far, save to point out instructions to each other or pass ingredients. 

"Why are you doing this?" Ron asked. "You're a Slytherin."

"And you're my friend," Harry said, surprised. "Does being in different houses change that?"

Ron sighed as their horned slugs stewed. "There's not a bad witch or wizard who wasn't in Slytherin, Harry."

"Well... I won't be one," Harry said stubbornly. "You-Know-Who killed my parents, remember? Why would I go bad after knowing that?"

Ron blinked.

Suddenly, a loud hissing filled the dungeon and Snape was telling off Neville Longbottom, who was drenched in his own potion and sprouting boils, Snape vanished the solution with his wand, knowing exactly what Neville had done wrong and berating the boy for it. Harry hastily made sure to take his and Ron's cauldron off the flame before he added porcupine quills. Snape took a point off Gryffindor and sent Seamus Finnigan to take Neville to the hospital wing.

He then rounded on Harry and Ron, who were working near where Neville had been. Snape gave their potion a disapproving sniff before heading to the next pair. Harry felt that he should feel sorry for Neville, but he was just glad that even if Snape hated him, he didn't have anything to yell at him for for their potion.

Nearly an hour later, the period ended and the class was slowly filing out of the room. Harry stuffed his book in his bag when Snape's voice drawled out from the front of the room.

"Don't loiter, Potter." 

Harry looked around. Most of the class was still packing up, like Harry, but he didn't say anything about the unfairness of the comment. Snape didn't seem to like him much, Slytherin or not. 

He found Ron standing just outside of the dungeons door.

"I'll come and meet Hagrid with you," Ron said quietly. "If you still want me to."

Harry nodded.

They left the castle late in the afternoon and were greeted immediately at Hagrid's door by a massive black dog.

"Down, Fang!" Hagrid said. "Make yerselves at home."

"This is Ron," Harry told him. Hagrid nodded.

"Another Weasley?" Hagrid looked back to Harry. "How's Slytherin treating you?"

Harry looked away as Hagrid handed them giant mugs of tea and a plate of rock cakes. "I don't know," he admitted. "There's a boy named Draco Malfoy, who doesn't like me much at all. And over half the house seems to like him." He shrugged. "Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott seem alright."

Hagrid snorted. "Malfoy's father was a right piece o' work. As for Nott, his father wasn't much better. Just be careful, Harry."

Harry nodded, and turned to Ron, feeling his eye on him.

"I didn't know you'd be having a hard time," Ron said quietly.

"What, did you think I would just get into Slytherin and join up with Malfoy?" Harry asked. Ron's ears went red.

"What's this about?" Hagrid asked, looking from Harry to Ron. Ron blushed again.

"I didn't want to have a Slytherin friend," Ron admitted. "The whole house hates yours," he told Harry.

"My house feels the same about yours," Harry said.

Hagrid waved his hand. "There's years of house rivalry. I wouldn't listen te anything, either of yeh."

"But what if I'm in the wrong house, Hagrid?" Harry said miserably. "The hat thought I might do well in Gryffindor..."

"I'd be proud of yeh either way," Hagrid said, and Harry suddenly felt a lot better. "Neither of yeh should worry about stuff like tha'. Look at Professor Snape an' McGonagall. Never seen people more passionate about their houses, but they're good friends."

"McGonagall and Snape are friends?" Ron asked incredulously. Hagrid nodded.

"Yeh both are decent people. That's all that matters." He looked at Ron. "If they say anythin' about yeh an' Harry bein' friends, just curse 'em."

Harry laughed. Then he thought of Snape again and proceeded to tell Hagrid about their first potions lesson. He shared his fears that Snape might hate him.

"Why?" Ron asked. "He favors everyone in his house."

Hagrid agreed with him. "Sanpe jus' doesn't like most people, really. Why would he hate yeh, Harry?" but Harry felt Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said it.

The conversation changed and Harry found his attention turned to the prophet on the table.

"Hagrid, Gringotts break in was on my birthday! Maybe it happened while we were there."

Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. "Nothin' teh worry about," he grunted.

But Harry thought of the little package Hagrid had taken from the vault.

"He told me that nowhere is safer than Gringotts, except Hogwarts," Harry told Ron as they walked back for dinner. "What if whoever tried to steal from Gringotts comes here?"

Ron shook his head. "Hogwarts is the safest place in the world. Everyone knows that. You'd have to be mad to even try."

They stopped at the entrance to the Great Hall, looking to their separate tables.

"I'll see you later, Harry," Ron said, smiling faintly. 

Harry grinned back before heading to the Slytherin table. He took his seat between Blaise and Theo and while pulling food onto his plate, told them in a hushed voice about his suspicions about the Gringotts break in.

"So Hagrid might have brought something valuable here?" Theo asked, frowning.

"Or something dangerous," Harry said.

"They'd have to hide it if it was dangerous. Somewhere the students couldn't get to and get hurt," Blaise said thoughtfully.

Harry had a thought. "Theo, remind me sometime about how you wanted to explore the third floor corridor..."


	3. The Youngest Seeker

Harry assumed that Potions would be the only class they would have with Ron and the other Gryffindors. But one day the next week Theo pointed out a notice on the board in the Slytherin common room that Flying lessons--with the Gryffindors--would be starting on Thursday.

The first years were suddenly a bustle of excitement. Ron told Harry that Hermione Granger was trying to learn flying tips from a book called Quidditch Through the Ages. In Transfiguration, Malfoy was telling everyone who would put up with his bragging that he was extremely skilled at flying.

Harry sat with Theo, Blaise, Jessica Runcorn, and Ron on the grounds after classes, complaining about Malfoy.

"He'll shut up eventually," Jessica told them.

"Yeah but I'm not looking forward to making a fool of myself on a broom in front of Hermione," Harry said glumly.

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," Ron said.

"Anyways, I heard lately that Neville Longbottom is more nervous than you are, Harry," Blaise told him. Ron shook his head.

"For good reason. He has enough accidents on the ground." Ron sighed. 

"It would be a safe bet that he'll be awful at flying, and melt another cauldron on Friday," Jessica agreed.

"If Snape wasn't so horrible to him, he might do a lot better," Ron said, shaking his head again.

"Snape's only so horrible to him because he was so terrible at everything the first day," Theo said reasonably. Harry, however, agreed with Ron.

"Have any of you flown before?" he asked, instead of continuing on the topic of Neville.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Most of my brothers have been on the Gryffindor team. I'm not nearly as great as them, though."

"I had a toy broom when I was younger," Theo said, "but it wasn't able to go very high."

Blaise shook his head. "You and I are in the same spot, Harry. Starting fresh."

"Same here," Jessica added. "My parents said I was too young to be flying."

 

Tuesday morning, at breakfast, Harry and the others watched as Malfoy snatched something from Neville as he was passing the Gryffindor table. Harry and Theo jumped to their feet at once, along with Ron, who'd been sitting beside Neville. They'd all be itching for an excuse to fight Malfoy for ages.

But Professor McGonagall seemed to appear out of thin air; she had Malfoy give Neville back the glass ball and he slunk away silently.

"Shame," Theo said, as he and Harry sat back down. "With Ron, I think we could've taken him and those two idiots he hangs around.

 

That afternoon, they all joined the Gryffindors to hurry out onto the grounds for their flying lesson. 20 or so boomsticks were evenly spread out on the lawn, waiting for them.

"Fred and George hate the school brooms," Ron muttered.

"How come?" Harry asked.

"Apparently they do stupid things. They're probably just old, though."

Madam Hooch joined them shortly, telling them to line up next to a broom. They were then told to stick their hands over the broom and say "up!"

The grounds were suddenly filled with cries and shouts of "UP!" Harry's was one of the few brooms that jumped to his hand immediately. Pleased with himself, he watched as the others tried to get their brooms up--Hermione and Neville seemed to be having the most trouble of the Gryffindors. To no surprise, Crabbe and Goyle were the last of the Slytherins to raise their brooms.

Finally, they all had mounted their brooms, ready to learn properly. They were to take off on Hooch's whistle, but before she had even finished counting down, Neville had taken off, rising higher and higher until he slipped off his broom and fell back onto the lawn. The group all winced at the crack that sounded out as Neville landed.

"Broken wrist," Hooch muttered, helping Neville up. "None of you move while I take him to the hospital wing. Anyone in the air will be expelled before you can say 'Quidditch'."

Malfoy burst into laughter as soon as she had left, half of the Slytherins joining in after a beat.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Parvati Pail snapped.

"Never knew you fell for fat crybabies," Pansy Parkinson taunted.

Harry clenched his fists, seeing Ron and Theo bristling beside him. He wondered if they could each land a punch on Malfoy before Hooch returned.

Malfoy bent over, scooping something off the grass. "Look, it's that thing his grandmother sent him!" He held up the glass ball for everyone to see.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry said quietly. Everyone turned to look at him.

Malfoy smirked. "No. I think I'll leave it up a tree for him."

"MALFOY!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had taken off, flying at the height of the tall trees.

"Well, now we know he wasn't lying about being able to fly well," Theo muttered angrily.

"Come and get it, Potter!" Malfoy called.

Harry mounted his broom, blood pumping in his ears.

"You'll get us all into trouble!" Hermione cried.

"Oh, shut up," Ron muttered. A few people laughed.

Harry kicked hard at the ground, launching into the air. He hadn't given much thought to what he might do once he was flying, but found he didn't need to think much at all. Flying was _easy_. He turned his broom sharply to face Malfoy.

"Give that thing to me or I'll knock you off your broom!"

Malfoy suddenly looked worried. Harry shot toward him, turning around as Malfoy dodged out of the way. He ignored the sounds of a few people clapping below.

"Fine, catch it if you can," Malfoy shouted, and threw the glass ball high into the air.

Harry somehow knew exactly what to do and pointed his broom down, speeding toward the grass--he didn't have time to think--Harry reached out and caught the ball, pulling his broom straight before toppling gently into the grass.

"POTTER!"

Harry's heart sunk quicker than he had dived as he recognized Snape's voice. He looked up to see Snape and McGonagall running toward them, followed curiously by Marcus Flint.

"Never--in all my years at Hogwarts--McGonagall sputtered.

"Could've broken your neck," Snape said lowly, as Harry got to his feet shakily. It was the first time he'd ever heard the man use anything but complete, well-sounded sentences. "Come with me, Potter."

"It wasn't his fault--" someone protested.

"Be quiet," McGonagall admonished.

"But Malfoy--"

"Mr. Weasley, you too, unless you want to lose points for Gryffindor."

Harry thrust the glass ball into Ron's hand as he passed him. "Make sure Neville gets it back," he said quietly. Ron nodded glumly.

Snape and McGonagall led him into the castle, still followed closely by Flint. Once they were inside, Snape rounded on him.

"I trust that Madam Hooch told you all to stay _on the ground_ until she returned?" he asked, voice low. Harry nodded. Snape made him more nervous with his tone than he would have if he'd shouted at Harry. "And you disobeyed her deliberately."

"I wasn't the only one."

Snape's eyes flashed dangerously. "If that's so, you were the only one who was _caught_ , Potter."

"Sir--" Flint said. Snape turned to look at him, eyes narrowed. "Did you see that dive, sir? Charlie Weasley couldn't have pulled that off."

"Charlie Weasley at least had the sense not to fly until he was allowed," McGonagall said, but didn't look as serious as she sounded.

"Potter's skill on a broom does not excuse his stupidity," Snape snapped.

"But sir, we could use a new seeker--if we could get Dumbledore to bend the first year rule--"

"We are not rewarding rule-breaking or this level of recklessness, Flint!" Snape hissed.

"Good." McGonagall was smiling faintly. "Heaven knows Gryffindor deserves the chance at the cup this year. Thank you, Severus."

Snape shot her a look. "You know Quidditch has no bearing on my decis--"

"But Slytherin does. Match totals do add onto house points," McGonagall pointed out. "I hate to bring it up, but you lot did flatten us last year," she said to flint.

"You can't be serious." Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. Harry and Flint shared bemused looks.

"If he was in my house, he'd been on the team--"

"Well, that's the sort of rule-breaking I would expect from a Gryffindor--"

"It's alright, Professor," Fint said loudly. "If Gryffindor beats us at the house cup due to a couple of Quidditch wins, I'm sure no one will blame you."

Snape's eyes flashed. He looked like he was thinking hard, and hating what he was deciding. "Potter, you will have detention on Wednesday night, cleaning the kitchens." He took a breath. "I will speak with Professor Dumbledore about the first year rule. If--and only if--he allows it, Potter can be your seeker, Flint."

And with that, Snape turned on his heel and strode off.

McGonagall smiled at Harry. "I'd be hard pressed to wager against my own house for the Quidditch cup but Potter, you do already fly brilliantly. Good luck, boys." And she strode off.


	4. The Forbidden Corridor

"No way," Theo muttered excitedly, as they headed to the Great Hall for dinner with Ron. Harry had just finished telling them what had happened, still bemused by McGonagall's and Snape's interaction.

"First years never get to play on house teams," Ron said enviously. "You've got to be the youngest seeker in a century."

Harry nodded. "That's what Flint said."

Terence Higgs spotted Harry and crossed the entrance hall toward them. "Potter, Flint's just told the rest of the team. I was seeker last year. Getting moved to beater now."

Harry blinked. "Flint said we needed a seeker--"

Higgs waved his hand. "Don't worry about it, I was pretty crap at seeker anyways. From the way I hear it, you'll be much better. I'm more of the build for beater anyways." He grinned. "Anyways, good luck!"

They had barely gotten any closer to the hall when Malfoy stepped out of it, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Last meal before they chuck you out, Potter?"

"You seem alot braver now that you have those two with you," Harry shot back.

"I'd take you on my own, anytime," growled Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want, wands only." He smiled at Harry's face. "What, never heard of a wizard's duel before?"

"Yeah, he has. I'm his second," said Ron. "Who's yours?"

Malfoy frowned. "Crabbe, then. Let's meet at midnight in the trophy room."

Harry looked at Ron. "A duel?" Ron shrugged.

"I'll let Theo explain. Meet you on the third floor at quarter to midnight?"

Harry and Theo nodded before heading to take their seats at the Slytherin table. Theo started to give Harry tips on dueling.

"I'm coming as well," Theo said. "Any fight against that prat is something I want to be a part of."

Malfoy wasn't in the common room or the dormitory when Harry and Theo left for the third floor. "Give him a good wack from me," Blaise muttered as they left.

They waited until 11:50 in the corridor until Ron finally showed--followed, to Harry's dismay, by Hermione.

"What's she doing here?" Theo asked. He eyed Hermione's pink bathrobe.

"I followed Ron out--I don't want him losing any points for Gryffindor. Only I got locked out of the common room."

"And that mean you had to come?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

Ron sighed loudly. "Can we just _go_?"

Crabbe and Malfoy weren't in the trophy room yet. Midnight soon came and went.

"He's probably chickened out," Theo whispered.

"Bet he doesn't even know any good spells--"

A noise made them all jump. The four of them raised their wands, but then recognized Filch's voice.

"Oh no," Harry muttered. They took off, sneaking through the room. Theo's foot caught something, and he tripped into a suit of armor. There was no way Filch could've missed the noise.

"RUN!" Harry bellowed. "Ron was quickest; his long legs led them back into the corridor.

"Try the one on the right hand side," Theo suggested. "If we aren't allowed in, maybe Filch won't check there--"

They raced through the passageway, stopping at the door. Harry tried it, frustrated when it didn't open.

"It was a good plan," he said.

"Move over," Hermione snarled. "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked and the four of them pressed through the door, closing it before hearing Filch and Peeves arguing down the hall. Before long, they heard Filch stumping off.

"That was close," Theo said. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Guys--"

"We need to wait a few more minutes--"

"Harry!"

"What?" Harry hissed, turning to face Ron. He stepped backward in shock. An enormous dog with three heads filled the space of the corridor. It stared at them, growling dangerously. Harry reached behind him, palms sweaty, for the doornob. And then the four of them rushed out, Ron slamming the door behind them. They quickly snuck out to the grand staircase.

"See you tomorrow," Ron whispered.

Harry and Theo took off to the dungeons, only stopping to breathe once they were back in the common room.

"Well, there's whats in the forbidden corridor," Harry said, panting. He felt braver now that he was back in a familiar place. "Don't suppose you still wanna poke around?"

Theo shook his head. "Harry, you thought that whatever Hagrid took from the vault would be down that corridor. I don't think he took a dog in his pocket."

"How quickly do dogs grow?" Harry grinned at Theo's expression. "No, it could've have been the dog. But maybe whatever Hagrid took is in one the the empty rooms over there..."

 

The next morning, Malfoy seemed stunned to find Theo and Harry back in the dormitory, and not expelled.

"'Course he set us up," Theo muttered. "How are we gonna get him back for that?"

They decided to think about it over breakfast, and filled Blaise in on what had happened once he'd joined him at the Slytherin table.

"You're lucky you weren't all killed--or expelled," Blaise said, shaking his head. But after a good night's sleep. Harry and Theo were more thrilled about their adventures the night before.

"Hey, Harry, Theo--"

They turned to see Ron.

"What's up?" Harry asked, grinning. Ron smirked back.

"No giant dogs, and that's a plus. Listen, you know how you think that thing is being hidden here at Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded. "We thought maybe in one of the empty rooms behind the dog."

Ron shook his head. "Hermione last night, after complaining about us all, told us that that dog was standing on a trapdoor."

"Trapdoor?" Blaise repeated. "So whatever the dog is guarding is probably down there?"

Ron nodded. "I think you'd have to be pretty stupid to try to get it. That dog would eat anyone before they'd even gotten the trapdoor open."

A flurry of excitement startled them. Six screech owls were carrying a large package, dropping it in front of Harry. He and the others stared at it, wide-eyed.

"I never get mail," Harry muttered, ripping the note off the package and reading the scrawling letters. He was lucky he did.

_DO NOT OPEN THIS AT THE TABLE_  
Your broom for Quidditch is inside--a Nimbus Two Thousand. If the whole table sees, all the first years will want to be allowed one, and I am not dealing with children crying about broomsticks. Flint will meet you tonight at seven on the pitch for training.  
Professor S Snape 

Harry blinked in shock, handing over the note for the others to read.

" _Snape_ got you a broom?" Ron asked incredulously.

"See, there's no way he hates you," said Theo.

Harry looked up to the High Table, but it seemed Snape had already left to teach his first class. 

 

After class, Harry, Theo and Blaise raced upstairs to finally open the package. They watched in awe as the broom rolled gently onto Harry's bed...

 

Soon, Harry's schedule became even more busy with Quidditch practices three times a week. On Halloween, the school was even more noisy then usual, everyone sharing excitement for the Halloween feast.

After classes, Harry and Blaise met up with Ron to head to the Great Hall.

"Hermione's still locked in the bathroom, crying," they overheard Parvati telling Lavender Brown.

Harry noticed Ron go red. "What is it?"

"I..." Ron looked away. "Well you know how she is, annoying. I told her she hasn't got any friends because of it and she stormed off." 

Harry blinked.

"I mean, it's not like she has got any friends, right?" Ron said weakly. 

They separated once they reached the hall. Harry enjoyed the feast immensely, deciding whether or not to have seconds when--

Professor Quirrell sprinted into the hall, looking more terrified then ever.

"Troll--in the dungeons---Troll--" and he fainted.

The hall erupted into horrified screams. Dumbledore had to set off firecrackers from his wand to get their attention. Harry looked up to see the staff on their feet, looking to Dumbledore.

"Prefects, lead your houses to the dormitories--"

"We're in the dungeons!" Theo hissed fearfully.

"--teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Harry watched as the staff followed Dumblefore out, save for Snape, who exited via a different door. Harry frowned.

"C'mon Harry!"

Harry looked to Theo, catching site of Ron's red hair a table over. Then his stomach dropped.

He rushed over, ignoring Theo who chased after him.

"What are you doing," Theo hissed. 

"Ron!"

Ron turned, startled.

"Hermione doesn't know about the troll!"

Ron bit his lip. "Okay, I'll go warn her. You guys can head to--"

"Not by yourself," Harry said sternly. Theo nodded, though looked nervous.

"You guys will do something stupid if you're on your own."

"Not as stupid as trip over a suit of armor," Ron jabbed.

They joined the other houses to leave the hall and then hurried down the corridor toward the girl's bathroom.

"Wait!" hissed Ron. The three of them huddled behind a statue. Harry expected to see a prefect, but instead--Snape was hurrying down the corridor.

"What's he doing?" Theo whispered. They followed Snape quietly, at a distance.

"He's heading to the third floor!"

"Wait, do you smell that?" Ron asked.

The three of them sniffed, a terrible scent hitting them. Then they heard giant footsteps heading their way. Together, they hid and watched as the troll lumbered down the corridor. It stopped outside a door for a moment, and then went inside.

"Let's lock it in," Harry suggested.

"Good idea!"

Theo held them both back, face white. "That's the girls bathroom."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. " _Hermione_."

The three of them sprinted into the bathroom. Hermione was pressed against the back wall, looking like she might faint as the troll advanced on her.

Theo threw a pipe at the troll's head and the noise made it turn toward them. Harry and Ron moved to the far right wall, shouting and banging to confused it. Theo sprinted to Hermione, trying to help her up, but she seemed frozen in fear. Harry and Ron separated, trying to further confused the troll, and the troll settled to go after Ron. It went to take a swing and Harry stupidly jumped on it from behind, clutching around its neck. His wand went up its nose.

"Gross, Harry!" Theo shouted. The troll swung around at the noise, Harry clinging on for dear life.

Suddenly, Ron shouted "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club was wrenched from the troll's hand and soared above its head before dropping. It hit the troll on the head and the troll toppled to the ground. The room shook with the impact.

Harry stood, shaking. Theo rushed over. Ron stood still, staring at the troll."I'm alright," Harry said to Theo.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"I don't think so," Harry said, pulling his wand out of the troll's nose and wiping it on the troll's trousers.

"Gross," Theo laughed. Harry had barely cracked a smile when they heard a slam and several pairs of footsteps. The four of them exchanged worried looks--someone must've heard the noise. A minute later, Mcgonagall rushed in, Snape on her heels. Quirrell came in third, gasping in shock and clutching his heart when he saw the troll.

Snape bent over the troll. Harry frowned, thinking that it should've been Quirrell's job to check it, but Quirrell was looking from Snape to the troll nervously, and seemed in no state to do anything else.

McGonagall turned to them, angrier than Harry had ever seen her.

"What on earth were you thinking?" she asked furiously. Harry looked at Ron and Theo, who slowly lowered their wands. "You all could've been killed!"

Snape shot Harry a piercing look and Harry looked down at the floor, away from the black eyes. It was impossible to tell what Snape was thinking.

"Professor... they--came looking for me."

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall looked stunned.

"I went looking for the troll--you know, I've read about them--I thought I could handle--"

Harry wondered if anyone would believe her. Or if the lie was any better than the truth. "Professor--he started to interject, but Hermione cut him off with a look.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead by now."

Ron and Theo nodded quickly.

McGonagall and Snape looked at the four of them.

"Miss Granger that was horribly foolish of you."

Hermione hung her head.

"Five points from Gryffindor. You'd better get off to the tower. Everyone is finishing the feast in their Houses."

Snape rounded on Harry and Theo. He exchanged a look with McGonagall.

"Five points to Gryffindor for you, Mr Weasley," Said McGonagall.

"And five to each of you, Potter, Nott," Snape said. "What you did was incredibly stupid, but not many first years could pull it off."

"Sheer, dumb luck," McGonagall huffed.

"Do not do anything like this again," Snape said dangerously. His eyes met Harry's, briefly. "It is not worth the risk of your lives to attempt to handle something any staff member would be able to do." His eyes flicked to Quirrell. "Nearly any staff member."

"Yes sir."

Snape flicked his head and the three of them rushed out, dismissed. They found Hermione waiting for them in the corridor.

"Thanks," they all said at once, and then separated to head to their common rooms to enjoy the rest of the feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these chapters have more significant changes from canon than others. It's fun to go through and decide what would be different. Hope if you're reading, you're enjoying the changes/additions as much as I am. Crazy that this is almost more than halfway through book 1 already of the original text.
> 
> Also, it really helps that Harry is often an unreliable narrator, so much of what we see of some characters is very colored by Harry's own feelings toward them. I think that's what makes HP fics so much fun to explore.


	5. The First Match

November came and Harry, Ron, and Theo quickly became better friends with Hermione. By extent, Blaise, Jessica, and Neville were often hanging around them. Hagrid told Harry and Theo that it wasn't often that friendships were formed between Gryffindors and Slytherins.

By the time the first Quidditch match was approaching (Gryffindor versus Slytherin) Harry's friends were struggling to decide who to cheer for.

"My brothers are still on the Gryffindor team," Ron told Harry, "and it is my house. Though I'll still cheer you on if you catch the snitch."

"I don't care about sports," Hermions said, although she got involved in any conversation the others had about Quidditch. Harry privately thought she just didn't want to get as excited as the others.

Hermione lent Harry Quidditch Through the Ages, and he spent a lot of time reading it, hoping to pick up some information to help him survive his first match. The day before the game, Harry, Ron, Theo and Hermione huddled around one of Hermione's fires outside, discussing some of the fouls outlined in the book. Harry looked up to see Snape crossing the grounds, and scowled. Snape was limping.

They put their heads down, but something about them caught Snape's eye and he limped over, looking from one of them to the next. He seemed to be looking for an excuse to get them into trouble.

"What's that Potter?"

Harry showed him the book.

"Library books are not to be taken outside of school. Give it here." He looked at them all. "Five points from Gryffindor for not stopping him."

Harry opened his mouth to protest. Ron kicked him and Snape limped away.

"Sorry," Ron said, "but the last thing you need is detention tomorrow, and I wouldn't put it past him.

"Wonder what's wrong with his leg?" Harry grumbled.

"I hope it's really hurting him."

"Ron!" Hermione cried. Ron shrugged.

Theo looked at them. "He was heading to the third floor on Halloween... What if he met that three headed dog?"

Harry blinked. "I didn't see him limping that day though."

Theo bit his lip. "You're right."

 

That night, Harry paced the common room anxiously, annoying Theo and Blaze as they sat by one of the tall windows, trying to do their homework.

"Just go ask Snape for the book back," said Blaise. "He can only tell you no."

"Fine," Harry said, frowning. He shouldn't be nervous of Snape. It wasn't as if the man was going to lock him in a cupboard.

"Besides, maybe he's in the staff room. I doubt he'd say no in front of McGonagall and the others."

"Yeah, okay."

Harry set off, stopping outside the staff room door and knocked. There was no answer. Harry gulped, spending a minute debating whether or not to leave. But he'd come all this way, he might as well check to see if the book was inside. Even if Snape was probably in his office for the night. He inched the door open to peer inside and gasped.

Snape and Filch were the only ones in the room. Snape had a leg, bloody and mangled, propped up, robes held above his knees. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?" 

Filch passed him a bandage.

Harry couldn't help the shakey breath that left him. Snape turned to look at the door, dropping his robes.

"POTTER!"

Harry gulped. "Sir, I just--"

"GET OUT!"

Harry froze. "I just wanted my book back." He paused for half a second. "I wonder if anyone would find it interesting that you tried to get past that dog on Halloween?"

Filch gave him an ugly look and Snape's face grew cold and calculating.

"Get out," Snape said.

"My book--"

"Is back at the library. You'll want your rest before the match tomorrow, Potter. Get. Out."

Harry shut the door with a slam, racing back through the passage. He should tell someone about Snape. But who would believe him? As everyone pointed out, Snape was a teacher, and probably trusted by Dumbledore and the others more than any accusation Harry could make. He wondered if Snape had gotten whatever was through the trapdoor, or was more angry than ever because he'd been bitten before he could. Harry shook, thinking of the horrible wound he'd seen on Snape's leg. He hoped he'd never have to go near that dog again.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked immediately, seeing Harry's face. In a whisper, Harry explained.

"I doubt he's gotten whatever's down there. Probably left once the dog attacked him," Theo said reasonably.

"I bet he let the troll in as a diversion," Harry said angrily, thinking of how Hermione was nearly killed. "Trolls are Dark Creatures, right? And Snape supposedly knows all about the dark arts..."

"Snape's a teacher," Blaise said lowly. "Do you really think he would do something like that?"

"Yeah," Harry said immediately. Theo shrugged.

"I think," Theo said, "we should try to find more about the situation. if Snape hasn't gotten whatever's down there yet, that gives us time to figure out how to stop him."

"We should talk to Ron and Hermione after the match tomorrow. Hermione always has good ideas..."

 

Harry felt unable to eat the next morning. Between his nerves about Quidditch, and everything else on his mind, he felt incredibly anxious.

He made his way to the changing room and got into his uniform. Flint clapped him on the shoulder before speaking to the team.

"This is one of the best teams we've ever had." He grinned at them, showing hsi mouth full of uneven teeth. "Easily the best seeker we've ever had. So let's win." The other boys nodded.

Harry felt braver as they walked out onto the pitch and took into the air, facing the Gryffindor team. Unlike the Slytherins, there were a few girls in the red uniforms. Harry wondered if Flint had purposely chosen an all-male team and frowned.

 

Ron and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor stands, keeping an eye on Harry while listening to Lee Jordan's commentary. 

"Move over, thanks--" came a voice. Ron and Hermione turned around.

"Hagrid!" Ron cried happily. Hagrid waved with the hand holding his binoculars. "This is Hermione."

"Hello," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Been tryin' to watch from me hut," Hagrid told them. "But it's not the same. Suppose you two are cheerin' Gryffindor on?"

Ron nodded. "We're watching Harry, though."

"He hasn't had much to do yet," Hermione said.

"Keepin' out o' trouble is enough," Hagrid told her. "Quidditch is rough."

Minutes later, a cry went out from the stands as Harry's broom began to try to shake him off.

"Could something have happened when he hit the Gryffindor seeker?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Nah," but Hagrid sounded worried as he watched Harry through his binoculars. "Nothin' can harm a brookstick like tha' 'cept powerful dark magic."

"Dark magic?" Ron echoed hollowly.

"Hermione, Ron!"

Theo was rushing over, face white with horror. "Hagrid, can I borrow those?" He thrust the borrowed binoculars into Hermione's hand. "Look at Snape," Theo hissed. "Sitting just in front of Quirrell--He's jinxing the broom."

"Hagrid said only dark magic could do something like that," Ron whispered. He took the binoculars from Hermione and looked up at Harry, paling even more. "what do we do? Hermione-?"

He and Theo looked around.

Hermione sprinted her way through the stands, coming up below where Snape sat. She took out her wand, sucked in a steadying breath, and lit Snape's cloak on fire.

It took a moment, but finally someone shouted, "You're on fire!"

Snape looked away from Harry finally, standing and seeming to lose his balance, roughly shoving into Quirrell, who was behind him. Quirrell toppled to the ground and Snape shook off McGonagall's hand as he stamped out the fire.

A cheer went up as Harry carefully swung himself back onto his broom. It felt safe. He took a lap around the pitch and at last spotted the snitch, tearing after it--he reached forward, inching up on his broom as the Gryffindor seeker caught up--Harry took both hands off his broom, eager for the match to be done--and toppled forward, the snitch flying into his throat. Harry rolled onto the grass and spat the snitch into his hands--

"SLYTHERIN WINS!"

Harry looked up into the stands to see his friends and Hagrid clapping excitedly-- McGonagall was clapping, a smile on her face--Snape stood next too her, white faced, but clapping furiously all the same. Harry felt a grin break out on his face.

"AN AMAZING RECOVERY FROM POTTER. BAD LUCK FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Although Lee Jordan was a Gryffindor, his excitement at the events shone through his voice.

 

Later, Hermione, Ron, and Theo filled Harry in on what had happened at the match while Hagrid poured them all mugs of strong black tea.

"It was Blaise that noticed it," Theo said. "Malfoy said something jokingly about Dark Arts coming back for you, and he immediately looked for Snape."

"He wasn't taking your eyes off you, Harry," Ron said. "Kept muttering the whole time, not blinking."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid. "I know he isn' very nice to you lot, but why would he wan' teh curse Harry?"

The four of them shared looks.

"Dunno," said Harry. "Why's he trying to get whatever's down the forbidden corridor?"

Hagrid frowned at them. "Wha' are yeh on about?"

"He tried to get past the three headed dog on Halloween," Ron supplied.

Hagrid dropped his teapot. "Fluffy?"

"It's got a name?" Hermione asked.

"Snape tried to get past Fluffy, but got bitten--"

"No one'll get pas' Fluffy." Hagrid shook his head.

"Hagrid, why do you even own a dog that big?" Theo asked. "Isn't Fang enough?"

Hagrid shrugged. "Bough' him off someone in the pub las' year. Lent 'im to Dumbledore to guard the--"

"Yes?" Harry asked.

Hagrid frowned. "Listen. Yeh all have got teh stop all this meddlin'. It's dangerous. You forget it, all of it. It's between Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel only--"

"Nicolas Flame?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Hagrid looked furious with himself.


	6. Christmas at Hogwarts

Harry and his friends spent a long time talking over Snape's attempt to harm Harry. Ron believed that because Harry knew Snape's intentions to sneak past the three-headed dog, he'd tried to silence him. Hermione told them that they should report it to Dumbledore, but Theo and Harry pointed out that all their evidence was only circumstantial, and Dumbledore would more than likely believe a teacher over Harry.

It was bad enough in Snape's classes without worrying about his intentions. The winter weather made the dungeons freezing cold. And the Slytherin dormitories seemed to be the only place that was immune. Harry didn't like that Snape now seemed to be avoiding him, for the most part. It made him nervous.

Despite Malfoy's taunting about Harry not having any family to spend the holidays with, Harry was all too happy to sign up to stay at Hogwarts. He expected it would be the best Christmas he'd ever had. He was slightly dismayed when he found he would be the only Slytherin in his year that would be staying. Luckily, Ron was staying as well, as his parents were visiting Ron's brother Charlie in Romania.

"Come sneak into Gryffindor," Ron said. "Just come late at night; I'll sneak you in after Percy's gone to bed."

Harry hesitated. "I'll think about it."

 

The holidays started and Ron and harry spend a lot of time exploring the castle and reading in the library. Ron even started teaching Harry wizard's chess. Ron was very good, Harry was pretty bad.

On Christmas Eve, Harry snuck into the Gryffindor common room. The portrait that guarded the entrance was empty, so Ron pushed it open from the other side. "The Fat Lady's probably drinking in another portrait," he said.

Harry slept in Neville's empty bed and Ron woke him up early the next morning by throwing a parcel onto Harry's chest.

"Merry Christmas!" Ron grinned at him. "Your gifts got sent up here!"

Harry blinked, looking at the small pile at the foot of his bed. "I've got presents!"

Ron gave him a look. "Of course you do."

Harry opened Hagrid's first, finding a hand-carved flute inside. There was a snake carved into the side. Harry found it sounded like an owl. He hoped he would have the time to learn to play it.

Ron pointed out a lumpy package. "That one's gotta be from Mum." Harry tore it open. "Yep, she's made you a Weasley sweater."

Harry tried it on. It was emerald green, with a silver 'H' sewn onto the front. "Slytherin colors," he said. He looked up at Ron. "Do--do your parents mind that you're friends with a Slytherin?"

Ron shrugged. "They seemed a little...uneasy about it for a bit. But I think they're just happy I'm making good friends here." He grinned. "You'll have to come by this summer to meet them and prove that you're normal."

They reached the last of their gifts and Harry tore his last parcel open to find something silvery.

"Harry," said Ron, "I think that's an invisibility cloak."

"What?" Harry swung it over himself and looked down. "I'm invisible!"

"Wait, there's a note! It fell out of it!" Ron handed Harry a letter.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died._  
It is time it was returned to you.  
Use it well. 

_A Very Merry Christmas to you._

"I don't recognize the handwriting," Harry muttered. He felt funny. The cloak had been his father's. He'd never owned something that had belonged to his parents before.

Harry shoved the cloak out of sight as Fred and George bounded in. The stopped dead when they saw Harry, and then identical grins broke out on their faces.

"Brilliant, Harry."

"Good to see you."

"George, how come we've never been in the other houses before?"

"Harry, you've got to sneak us into Slytherin sometime!"

"Merry Christmas to you too," Ron laughed.

"Ron, put your Weasley sweater on. Even Harry's wearing on," said Fred, whose sweater bore a large G. Harry raise an eyebrow. "mum thinks we're stupid, so she puts letters on them all."

"But don't worry," said George. "We know we're called Gred and Feorge."

"What's all this noise?"

Harry rolled under Neville's bed just in time before Percy poked his head in.

"Percy! Get dressed and put on your sweater! You're eating with us today!" George shouted. He and Fred each grabbed one of Percy's arms, winking at Harry and Ron before frog-marching the prefect out of the room. Harry heard Percy complaining in the stairwell.

Harry rolled out from under the bed, exchanging smirks with Ron.

 

After Christmas dinner, Ron and Harry joined the twins outside for an intense snowball fight. Harry sat in the Slytherin common room, eating candy from his friends until late, where he ventured up to Gryffindor tower and was let in again by Ron. Late that night, while Ron was asleep, Harry lay in bed wide awake, thinking of the invisibility cloak. He decided to use it that night, alone.

After making it to the stairwell, he decided the best way to 'use it well' would be to enter the restricted section and search for Flamel. But no sooner had Harry pulled a book off the shelf then things started going wrong.

The book began screaming, startling Harry. He knocked into a lamp, sending it to the ground. Breathing heavily, Harry froze when he heard Flich's voice. Glad for his cloak, he snuck past the man and his cat, hurrying as fast as he could. And then he stopped, realizing in his haste, he'd gotten himself lost.

Once again, he was startled by Flich's voice. "There's a student out of bed, professor."

To Harry's dismay, Snape responded. "Well, they can't be far."

Harry ducked into the first open door he saw, careful not to move it. Once he was sure he couldn't hear Filch or Snape, Harry peeled off the cloak and looked around the room, catching his breath. The mirror at the back was by far the most interesting of the clutter. Harry approached it, trying to read the lettering. Maybe it was in Latin? He stepped in front of the mirror and nearly yelled when people appeared behind his reflection. Shaking, Harry looked behind him to see an empty room.

He turned back to the mirror, and slowly realized--the two people in the front--the woman with red hair had exactly his eyes, and the man looked like what could be an older version of Harry himself. But not too much older.

His parents. Harry was looking at his parents for the first time in his life. He was startled by how young they were. Too young to be dead and not with him right now.

Suddenly, footsteps in the hall made Harry tear his gaze away from the mirror. Whoever it was had walked by the room quickly and halted. By the time they started to head back, Harry had his cloak on and was pressing himself to the wall next to the mirror. He swallowed heavily when Snape entered the room, probably having seen Harry standing before the mirror.

Snape's eyes swept the room before seeing the mirror. He approached it carefully and then halted, eyes fixed on whatever he saw in it. He stepped toward the mirror again, but slowly, an odd expression on his face, looking extremely pale. Then, suddenly, he turned away, hurrying out of the room.

Harry let out a breath, waiting for several minutes before facing the mirror again.

"I'll be back," he whispered to the mirror, before hurrying out.

 

"You should've come and gotten me," Ron said the next morning.

"I'm going back tonight, you can come then," Harry said. He had told Ron everything except how Snape had come into the room. What had happened seemed to be a private moment. Harry wasn't sure why, but he felt weird about telling Ron about it. It made him question about the mirror. If it showed people's families, he wondered, from Snape's reaction, if Snape was as alone as he was.

"i'd like to see your mom and dad," Ron was saying.

"And I want to see all the Weasleys," Harry told him.

"I said already, just come by over the summer." Ron shook his head. "We should at least try the restricted section again before break ends."

 

The next night, Harry and Ron went through the castle, trying to find the mirror's room.

"We're lost, and I'm freezing," Ron said, nearly 15 minutes later. "Let's just go back to Gryffindor--"

"No--here we are--"

They stepped into the room and Harry hurried to the room, pleased to see his family's smiling faces.

"There, can you see?"

"I just see us," Ron said, from beside Harry.

"Here--look properly--"

Ron did, and his eyes grew wide.

"Can you see your family?"

Ron shook his head. "I'm head boy--and I've got the house cup and the Quidditch cup!" He looked at Harry. "Do you think it shows the future?"

"My family's dead, Ron," Harry said, trying to keep his voice normal.

"Oh... right."

There was a sudden noise and Ron threw the cloak back over them. Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, wandered in, looking around. Harry and Ron held their breaths until she left.

The next day, Ron tried to keep Harry from going back again.

"I've got a bad feeling," he said simply. "And you've nearly been caught twice already.

 

But Harry went anyways, and found his way even quicker the third time. Harry sank to his knees on the floor, pulling off the cloak. He would stay their all night with his family--

"Welcome back, Harry."

Harry spun to see Dumbledore seated on one of the old desks.

"I-didn't see you, sir?" Harry said lamely. Dumbledore smiled.

"So, I see you've discovered the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that."

Dumbledore gestured to the writing on the mirror. "Did you figure it out yet, Harry?"

"Figure it out?"

Dumbledore pointed. "I show not your face but your heart's desire."

Harry felt stupid. "Backwards, because it's on a mirror," he muttered. He shook his head. "Well, now I know why Ravenclaw wasn't in the running for me."

Dumbledore laughed. "It wasn't for me either, if that makes you feel better. He looked at Harry seriously. "Men have wasted away before this mirror. So tomorrow, it will be moved to a new home, and I ask you not to go looking for it again, Harry."

Harry nodded slowly.

"It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that." Dumbledore sounded almost sad. Harry looked at him.

"Where you hear both nights that I was, sir?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore gave a nod. "I do not need a cloak to become invisible."

Harry wondered if the old man couldn't take his own advice about the mirror. "So you saw that Ron and Snape were here as well."

" _Professor_ Snape, Harry."

"Right"

"And yes, I did see them as well." Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "Both seemed to realize the dangers of the mirror much better than you, I should say."

Harry smiled. "Ron told me not to come back." He was almost to the door when he stopped. "Sir? What do you see in the mirror?"

"Myself," answered Dumbledore, "Holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."

"What?"

"You'll find, Harry, that one can never have enough socks. Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books.

Once Harry was back in bed in Gryffindor tower, listening to Ron's snoring, he realized Dumbledore may not have been telling the truth. it was, after all, a personal question--Harry wouldn't have asked Snape the same.


	7. A New Suspect

For the rest of Christmas, Harry and Ron stayed in the Gryffindor dormitory as much as they could, spending time with Fred and George, or simply enjoying their time off.

Hermione, along with many of the Slytherins, returned the day before term started, and so Ron and Harry filled her and Theo in on their adventures with the mirror.

"You could have at least tried to find Flamel since then," Theo moaned. "Invisible, you would've been fine."

Harry shook his head. "If Dumbledore caught me wandering the castle, he'd think I was going after the mirror again." He sighed. "I could swear I've read Flamel's name somewhere before."

"We might just have to give up on finding him," Ron said.

 

Flint began drilling them less hard during Quidditch practices--he seemed to feel they had the cup in the bag. With only two more matches to go, Harry felt he could agree with him, but he was still going to practice as much as he could.

"Don't worry so much," Flint told the team. "Snape's refereeing next match."

Adrian Pucey put his head up from the ball crate he was bent over. "That's brilliant. I doubt he'll judge Ravenclaw fairly if they start to pull ahead."

Flint nodded. "Bletchly, don't let in any goals if you can help it. It would still be nice to flatten them."

 

Harry numbly walked to the library after practice to meet with the others, and sat down at the table, debating what he should do.

"How was practice?" Hermione asked.

"Flint went easy on us. Snape's ref'ing the next match, so Flint reckons we'll have an easy win."

Ron dropped his book. He and Hermione still were desperate to find out about Flamel. "You can't play!" he protested. "What if Snape tries something?"

A crackle of a sweet wrapped distracted Harry from replying. "Theo, are those the chocolate frogs I gave you for Christmas? You're using my gift to get Madam Pince to murder you?"

"She only would if I get caught," Theo said, calmly jamming the wrapper into his pocket and biting the head off the frog. "Here, take the card, I'm not missing Dumbledore."

"I'm not either," Harry muttered. "Anyways, what should I do? If I don't play, Higgins will go as seeker. Not that he's awful, from what I hear, but Slytherin definitely didn't win the cup because of him last year."

"Is the Quidditch cup really worth you getting hurt over?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry and Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Also, Harry, Theo, I felt you guys could do more with this--Malfoy put Neville into a leg-locker curse earlier today."

"Why?" Theo asked, outraged. Harry frowned, looking down at Dumbledore's card between his hands. They'd have to get back at Malfoy somehow. This was out of line.

"Apparently he told Neville he'd been 'looking for someone to practice on'," Ron said. 

"Well, it's potions tomorrow, maybe we can--"

Harry stood suddenly. "I found Flamel!" he gasped. "Listen-- "Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and _for his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel_!"

"Hang on!" Hermione also stood excitedly, disappearing into the bookshelves for a moment before reappearing with what must be one of the biggest and oldest books in the library. She flipped through it frantically, ignoring their stares. "Yes," she breathes. "I knew it. Listen: 'Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the _Philosopher's Stone_!"

They were all silent.

"So, er, this stone thing is what Snape's after?" Theo asked.

"'Stone thing'?" Hermione stared at them. "None of you read much, do you? The Philosopher's Stone gives one the power of immortality and can change any metal into gold."

"Is Flamel immortal then?" Ron questioned. Hermione nodded.

"This said he's 665 years old!"

"No wonder Snape wants it," Harry said. "A bite from a giant dog would probably be worth living forever."

"Speaking of Snape, are you really not gonna play against Ravenclaw?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'll give some excuse to Flint tonight, so he has time to work out replacements."

As they headed down to Slytherin for the night, Theo brought up Malfoy again. "That dickhead needs to be taught a lesson," he said. "We're only doing a sleeping draught tomorrow, nothing dangerous... so here's what I'm thinking..."

 

Harry looked over to where Malfoy was working with Pansy Parkinson. He'd told Ron their plan before they got to class that morning, glad that Theo was better enough at potions than him to understand what to do to sabotage Malfoy. He looked back to Theo and Blaise, who were sharing a cauldron, and then Harry looked back to the front of the room, waiting for Snape to bother another group. As soon as Snape looked over Hermione and Neville's potion, Harry heard a cry of "Oh no!" from Blaise and Theo. Ron suppressed a snort

A blue smoke emitted from their cauldron, slowly filling the room.

"Don't worry, Nott, Zabini, it's a simple fix," Snape said, striding over to them. As soon as Snape was preoccupied, Harry turned around, knowing he didn't have long. Ron gave him a nod, and Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy's cauldron, muttering a spell. In an instant, Malfoy's potion began to boil over, soaking his and Parkinson's uniforms in bright blue liquid. Harry and Ron faked surprised as the class turned to the source of the shouts, Malfoy and Parkinson standing , attempting to get away from the potion. 

Ron snorted for real this time, and Harry couldn't help but grin. The weren't alone. Neville was grinning for the first time ever in potions class--and, from what Harry could see, Neville's and Hermione's potion was close to perfect.

Snape extinguished the fire beneath Malfoy's cauldron and vanished the offending potion from the floor and tables. 

"You would do well to watch the flame on under your cauldron, Mr. Malfoy, and keep close attention to when ingredients need to be added. Longbottom made that mistake on his very first day, and everyone else, him included, seemed to learn from it. Everyone except you, somehow." Snape's eyes flashed. "This is not a class for dunderheads who cannot pay attention."

Harry saw Neville's face collapse into a small smile at Snape's words.

Malfoy frowned, but couldn't explain the potion boiling over. "I'm sorry sir, I thought I was paying close attention."

Snape's nostrils flared.

The classes died down, and the lesson finished without any further incident. As Snape called the end to class and everyone began packing their things, Snape came to a stop beside Harry and Ron's cauldron.

"Mr Potter, please remain after class for a moment."

Ron stood by Harry as the rest of the class filed out. Snape looked between the two of them, narrowing. "Just Mr Potter, Weasley."

Ron gave Harry a nervous look before heading off. Harry stood at his desk, keeping his hands in his robe pockets, one closed tightly around his wand. Could Snape have somehow figured out that he'd sabotaged Malfoy's potion?"

Snape leaned back against the edge of his desk. "I overheard Mr Flint telling another member of the Quidditch team that you will not be playing against Ravenclaw."

Harry blinked. "Er...yes, sir?"

Snape looked at him. Harry thought about how people often whispered about Snape being able to read minds and bit his lip nervously.

"Why would you miss this match? You flew well enough against Gryffindor."

"Well, someone tried to kill me at the last match, so..." Harry hoped he didn't sound as accusatory as he felt.

"You think someone else's actions led to your near fall?" Snape's tone was strange.

"Yes, sir. Theo and Hermione reckon someone from the stands was jinxing it."

"I'm curious, then, as to why none of you addressed these concerns to a teacher."

Harry shifted. "Well, none of us have any real proof, sir."

Snape nodded. "Reasonable."

"So, yeah, I don't feel much like playing in the next match, just in case." Harry hoped that would be the end of it.

"Did Mr Flint not inform you that I would be refereeing the next match?"

Harry blinked. "He did--but--" Harry trailed off. "Why are you refereeing? Doesn't Madam Hooch normally--"

"Madam Hooch is not particularly prepared to fend off jinxes that may come from the stands during a match," Snape said smoothly. "I am. I felt refereeing was an appropriate precaution to make."

"Oh," Harry said, frowning. "I didn't think--"

"But by all means, do not play if you don't feel safe. Flint thinks the cup will belong to Slytherin no matter the outcome of this match." Snape frowned. "But no harm will come to a student during the game, unless injuries result from those infernal bludgers."

Harry smiled faintly, in spite of himself. "i guess I'll play then, sir." He looked at Snape. "If you don't have any proof either that someone was jinxing the broom, why do you think someone was?"

Snape shifted, an odd expression crossing his face. "Because I was casting a counter-curse in an attempt to keep your broom steady enough that you wouldn't fall to your death, Potter."

Harry blinked in surprised. Whatever he had been expecting to hear, it wasn't that. "You were muttering the counter-curse?" he said, more to himself than Snape. Snape jerked his head in agreement.

"If that's all, Potter, I suggest you get to your next class."

 

"Snape was trying to _save_ you?" Ron gasped.

The four of them sat in Hagrid's hut, trying to keep Fang from crawling into their laps.

"See, I told yeh," Hagrid said happily.

"That still doesn't explain who was trying to hurt Harry," Theo pointed out.

"I'm still going to have my wand in my hand the whole time," Hermione said, "just in case." She checked her watch. "Anyways, I'm off to the library."

"exams are still far off," Hargid remarked.

"She's always in the library," Ron muttered.

"So are you three, from wha' I heard," Hagrid said.

"We were looking for Nicolas Flamel. But we found him a while ago." Harry looked at Hagrid. "Actually, we know what the dog's guarding and--"

"I'm keepin' me mouth shut," Hagrid said stubbornly.

 

The Quidditch match was ridiculously short. Ravenclaw seemed desperate to end the game quickly once they realized Snape was not awarding penalties fairly. Harry scanned the stands throughout the match, and once he'd looked to the section where the staff sat, felt better instantly. Even if Snape had been lying to him, nothing could happen with Dumbledore watching the game. Which, even if Snape had been telling the truth, didn't seem to be a bad thing anywyas. Snape didn't seem to be a great flyer, and Harry privately questioned his ability to perform a counter-curse while in the air.

He was glad when he saw the snitch, launching himself after it, neck and neck with the other seeker. It flew directly at Snape--Harry ducked around him at the last second, laughing at Snape's face--he pulled off the dive, snitch in hand.

He looked up to the stands to see Dumbledore wink at him.

"Good one, Potter," Flint said, grinning as they landed. "Never played a game so quickly..."

 

Harry left the locker room alone, carrying his broom back to the castle, looking forward to the promised celebratory party. But he stopped when he saw a figure dressed in all black, rushing toward the forest. Harry immediately recognized Snape's prowling gait and hesitated, before deciding to follow. He hopped on his Nimbus, flying low above the trees, wishing he had his invisibility cloak.

He climbed onto a tree, a few feet away from Snape, inching forward on the branch to look down. Snape wasn't alone; Quirrell stood opposite him.

"I thought we'd keep this private," Snape was hissing, venom in his voice. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone."

Quirrell muttered something anxiously.

Snape cut him off. "Did you finally discover how to get past Hagrid's beast?"

"B-b-but Severus, I--"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell." Snape took a step forward, and Quirrell cowered.

"I--don't know what you--"

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Snape advanced again. "Sneaking past the dog may be one thing, but I wasn't alone at that first Quidditch match to notice your bit of hocus pocus." Snape paused and Quirrell looked away, twitching. "Very well. We'll have another little chat soon, when you've decided where your loyalties lie."

 

"Harry, where have you been?" Blaise asked, moving over to give Harry a seat between him and Theo.

"Thought you'd want to celebrate as soon as possible," Theo said. "Party starts right after dinner."

"Nevermind that," Harry said. "Listen--"

In a whisper, he told them what he'd overheard.

"So, if Snape is telling the truth, which at this point, it seems likely, then Quirrell is trying to get the stone," Harry finished.

"Why did he ask Quirrell if he knew how to get by Fluffy?" Theo asked. "Wouldn't he know--Quirrell would have the stone if he did."

Blaise looked at him. "Maybe Fluffy's not the only thing guarding it."

Harry blinked. "Then we might have to talk with Hagrid again..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I say, I'm trying to keep everyone in character, but that's a line that's gotta be toed carefully with some of them.   
> AU's are a lot of speculation based on the writer's understanding of the world so: would Snape admit to Harry that he had been protecting him at the Quidditch match, if he wanted to see Slytherin win the next one? Maybe. In this, he would. I'm trying to take as few self-indulgences as I can. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	8. Bad Omens

They became so busy preparing for exams in the following weeks that they couldn't find the time to meet and talk with Hagrid. Fortunately, it seemed that the stone was still in its place; Harry and Theo had adapted a ritual of pressing their ears to the door of the forbidden corridor whenever they were near to make sure Fluffy was still inside. They were hoping for more time to meet with Ron and Hermione to figure out what to do next.

"Hermione's studying harder than anyone in our year," Ron told Harry during potions one day, "and she knows it all already."

This made Harry nervous, and he set out to make the four of them work out a time to study together in the library.

One afternoon, as they sat exchanging charms notes, Harry looked up to see Hagrid shuffling between shelves in the library.

"Hagrid! What are you doing in here?"

"Nothin'," Hagrid said, shuffling away. "Jus' lookin."

"Listen," Ron said, taking the opportunity while he could, "we wanted to ask you some things about the Philosopher's--"

" _Shhhh!_ " Hagrid looked around. "Listen--come an' see me tonight. I can't tell yeh much; students aren't supposed to know. No one can hear about this."

Hagrid left and Harry stood, wandering into the section where Hagrid had been "looking". "Dragons!" he gasped. The others looked at him. "Hagrid told me he'd always wanted one."

"You don't think that he got one somehow, do you?" Blaise said. "It's illegal..."

Harry thought that Hagrid didn't care much about how legal a pet was. "Nevermind that, are we all able to get down there tonight?"

Hermione shook her head. "I have plans to study with Neville."

"You mean teach him potions," Ron said, laughing. Hermione bristled.

"Neville is better than I am at Herbology, although he's got no self-confidence, so no one would ever know." She packed up her things, still annoyed. "I'll see you all later."

"Ron, you have a habit of saying the worst possible things to her," Harry commented. Ron flushed. "Can you both come tonight?"

 

And so, after dinner, Harry, Ron, and Theo made their way down to Hagrid's noticing at once that all the windows were covered. Hagrid let them in, and Harry felt they'd walked into a furnace. 

They sat down, waiting for Hagrid to pour them tea. He looked at them. "Jus' so yeh know, there's sommat dangerous in the forest. Bes' keep away from there."

"More dangerous than usual?" Ron asked. Hagrid nodded.

"Found a unicorn dead in there earlier." Hagrid sighed. "Nothin' that's in there now would kill one so easily."

They all frowned, but couldn't think of anything to say. Theo spoke up, getting right to it.

"Hagrid, we wanted to know what else is protecting the stone, other than Fluffy."

"I can't tell yeh that. I also don't know much meself." Hagrid frowned, looking to the fire.

"We just wanted to know who else Dumbledore trusted enough to keep it safe," Harry said. "Obviously, it's an important job. That stone seems wicked powerful."

Hagrid flushed. "Well, Sprout did one, Flitwick, McGonagall... oh yeah, Snape an' Quirrell."

"Quirrell and Snape?"

"Wha' yeh got it out for both of 'em now?" Hagrid asked, chuckling. "I thought yeh all gave up on Snape."

"I'm still not sure we can trust him," Ron muttered darkly.

"Well, Dumbledore does," Hagrid said, as if that was the end of it. He looked again to the fireplace, and this time Harry got a better look. He gasped.

"Hagrid, what is that?"

Ron jumped up. "Hagrid, are you... hatching a ridgeback egg?"

Hagrid nodded. "Won it off a stranger in the pub. Don't think he was ready for a dragon, to be hones'."

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," Harry said nervously.

"I'll train 'im up," Hagrid said dismissively. 

"You can't train them up, Hagrid," Theo said in horror. Ron nodded.

"My brother Charlie works with dragons in Romania. He'll get bigger than the house--what if he hurts you or Fang? Or a student?"

Hagrid frowned. In his excitement about dragons, he didn't seem to have thought things through.

"I can write to Charlie, find a way for him to meet you in Hogsmeade and bring him, or some of his friends, the dragon. It could live in Romania with Charlie, and be a lot happier there."

In the end, Hagrid agreed, and Ron agreed to send a few owls to Charlie and his friends. They all breathed easier once it was agreed that the dragon would go to Romania.

"I can't believe he was planning on keeping a dragon," Theo muttered. "He hasn't really got a mind for safety, does he?"

 

Exams came and went and Ron and Harry instantly felt better once potions was completed. Harry wasn't dead awful at the subject, but he often struggled just as much as Ron. Although exams were over, Harry's scar had started hurting.

"It's stress," Hermione told him, as they all ate lunch on the grounds, enjoying the sun. "It'll pass."

Harry shook his head. "It feels like a warning... I think danger's coming."

Ron looked at him. "The stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's here. And as long as Hagrid doesn't give up how to get by Fluffy. You know he'd never want to let Dumbledore down."

"He's right," Theo said. "Just don't worry about it."

But Harry did worry. A thought had suddenly struck him, and in an instant, he was on his feet, hurrying to Hagrid's. Hagrid was seated on his steps, working with something or other.

"Hagrid, who sold you the dragon egg?"

"Dunno," Hagrid said calmly. "Kept his hood up."

The four of them exchanged uneasy looks.

"Listen, yeh get a lot o' weird folk in the Hog's Head."

"What did you talk about with him, then?" Ron asked. "Was he a dragon dealer?"

Hagrid shrugged. "I told 'him about what I do here. He asked about the kinds o' creatures I look after. I told 'im, after Fluffy, a dragon's gotta be easy."

Theo shot Harry a look of alarm. "Did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Well, yeah." Hagrid laughed. "I told him, Fluffy's fine once he's calmed down. Jus' play him music an' he's falls straight asleep." Hagrid suddenly looked horrified, realizing what he'd said.

Harry raced off, the others close behind him. "We've got to go to Dumbledore," Harry said. "I don't care if we don't have enough proof--it's probably Quirrell, maybe Snape. If it was either of them under the cloak, they'll know how to get by the dog."

"Is it really that bad if someone steals it?" Ron asked. "I mean, why hide it anyways?"

Harry thought back to his first conversation with Hagrid about Voldemort. How Voldemort might not actually be dead and gone. "I have an idea," he admitted. "But I don't like it."

"Where is Dumbledore's office anyways?" Theo asked.

They looked around, trying to figure out where they should go.

"What are you four up to?" McGonagall was headed toward them, carrying a stack of books.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione told her.

"Why?" McGonagall asked, frowning at them. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left."

"He's gone?" Harry said in disbelief.

"But he can't!" Ron said.

"He has much to worry about." McGonagall gave them all stern looks. "What could be more important than the Ministry of Magic?"

"Someone's trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone," Harry said bravely.

McGonagall dropped her books in shock.

"Listen to me, all four of you," she said firmly. "I don't know how you found out about the stone, but trust me, it's well protected. I suggest you all forget about it, and go outside to enjoy the sunshine."

But they didn't go outside. Harry and Theo went to the third floor corridor to stand guard, while Ron and Hermione stood outside the staff room, to try to keep an eye on Snape and Quirrell.

But it wasn't long before the four of them found each other in the library, at a loss for what to do.

"McGonagall found us and told us off," Theo told Hermione and Ron. Hermione shook her head.

"Snape came out and asked what we were doing. I said we had questions for Flitwick about his exam. Snape told us to wait while he found him. And then Sinistra came out and told us we shouldn't be loitering in the halls."

Ron sighed miserably. "What do we do now?"

"I'm going to get the stone before anyone else does," said Harry. "Tonight."

"Harry... if you get caught, you'll be expelled," Hermione told him.

"If Voldemort comes back, it won't matter." The other three flinched at the mention of the name.

"What do you mean?" Theo asked shakily.

"The first time I met Hagrid, he said he wasn't convinced that Voldemort was really gone. That he was out there somewhere. That means that he could still come back, somehow." Harry swallowed heavily. "I think that's why the stone is hidden here. Dumbledore probably guessed that Gringotts wasn't safe enough. Imagine if the stone was out in the world--I bet voldemort could get his hands on it if he wanted to."

Ron shuddered.

"Remember what Hagrid told us about the unicorns?" Theo asked. They all nodded, frowning. "I've heard you can survive, but have a dark life, from drinking their blood."

"You think You-Know-Who is out there in the forest?" asked Hermione.

"It's something to keep in mind."

"So, I've got to at least try to get the stone," Harry said, trying to settle the matter.

Theo and Hermione shook their heads. " _We've_ got to at least try," Ron corrected.

"What?"

"Harry," Theo said, "you're a first year. You can't expect to do it on your own. And Hermione and I are way smarter than you anyways."

"And I'm braver," Ron added. "Gryffindor and all that."

They made a plan that night to meet outside Gryffindor to use Harry's cloak and head to the third floor. Harry wished he knew however Dumbledore was able to make himself invisible without a cloak--it would save them some hassle. But they would have to make due.

Harry sat up in his bedroom when they got back, staring out the window to the lake. He'd learned over his time at Hogwarts, to be more trusting of adults, but the whole business with the stone told him that even the best people could still let him down. He wished he knew for sure whether or not they could trust Snape. He seemed like a good ally to have as he was always on the Slytherins' side. But they would have to wait until it was all over to make their judgements on their potions master.


	9. Dumbledore's Most Trusted

After everyone else had gone to bed, Harry and Theo sneaked out of the dormitory and into the common room.

"What else did you bring?--Oh." Theo grinned as Harry showed him the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. "Brilliant."

"You two certainly aren't." They turned to see Malfoy staring at them from across the common room. "If you're sneaking out, you're going to be blamed if we lose our lead."

"Shut up Malfoy," Theo said. Malfoy frowned.

"Potter is nothing but trouble, Nott. You should know better. You two will ruin it for us all."

Harry snarled. "There are more important things going on than house cups, Malfoy."

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak, but Theo already had his wand raised. "Silencio." Malfoy suddenly couldn't make any sound.

Theo grinned. "Sit tight. If we come back, I'll fix your voice for you."

A few moments after they made it up to Gryffindor, Ron and Hermione joined them under the cloak. Together, they journeyed back to the forbidden corridor.

Immediately, the dog sniffed in their direction. Harry blew into the flute, wishing he'd learned to play it. But the dog didn't seem to mind, and quickly fell asleep.

"Keep playing," Ron advised. They slipped out from under the cloak and Ron pulled open the trapdoor.

"It's so dark," Theo muttered. "Who goes first."

"And drop into... what?" Hermione asked nervously.

Harry pointed to himself. Quickly, Theo took the flute and kept playing.

Harry lowered himself into the trapdoor until he was hanging into nothingness. "If something happens to me, don't follow. Just find a way to get DUmbledore back here."

"Right," said Ron.

Harry let go, soon falling onto something soft. He stood, looking up. "It's okay!" he shouted. "Soft landing!"

Hermione was next, and she backed away quickly before Ron and then Theo came down. Theo too backed away. "Harry, Ron--" He pointed to their feet. They had landed on a plant, and it's vines had wrapped themselves around Ron's and Harry's legs without them noticing. They immediately tried to wrestle free, but the vines only pulled tighter.

"It's Devil's Snare," Theo muttered.

"Stop moving!" Hermione shouted. Harry and Ron held their breaths, trying to be still.

"How can we kill it?" Theo asked.

"Neville talked to me about it... it likes the dark and damp--"

"Light a fire!" Harry gasped.

"There's no wood!" Hermione cried in panic.

"HERMIONE ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" Ron shouted.

"Incendio!" Theo cried. The plant lit on fire, and Ron and Harry got themselves free.

"Thank Neville for me," said Harry.

"And thank you," said Ron, "Everyone but Hermione, for not losing your heads in crisis." But he laughed easily. "'No wood', honestly.

"Alright," Theo said. "That was obviously Sprout's."

They entered the next chamber and looked around them. Bird like creatures were flying up in the high ceiling. On the opposite side of the chamber was a door.

"Probably locked."

"Must be Flitwick's," Hermione said, as Ron rushed to the other end of the room.

"Alohomora!" Ron looked back to them. "Well, no use. Now what?"

"Probably has to do with these birds," Theo said, squinting up at them.

"They're keys!" Harry looked at them and then around the room, spotting three broomsticks. "Theo, Ron, you guys fly with me." Hermione nodded, looking grateful to stay on the ground.

After much trial and error, they finally cornered the key and Harry snagged it out of the air.

"The key's wing was bent..." Harry said, as they continued on. "That means someone is already here."

The next room was a giant chessboard. they quickly determined that they had to play their way across, and so, without much debate, Ron was deemed the leader for the challenge. With Ron's skill, it all went smoothly until Harry noticed that Ron was about to sacrifice himself for the win.

"You can't!" Harry shouted.

"There has to be another way," Hermione said, voice strained.

"Listen, who's the only one decent at chess here?" Ron snapped. "It's gotta be me, then you three can go ahead. You're all better at magic than me anyways."

"But Ron--"

"Do you wanna save the stone or not?"

"Yes, but--"

"I'm going!" Ron shouted. "Gryffindor bravery and all that."

Ron was taken down and carried off, and Harry was free to check the king. The three of them looked back to Ron before heading on.

"I think he's just knocked out," Theo said quietly. "We can help him on the way back."

They pressed on. The next room housed an unconscious troll, and the three of them held their noses at the stench.

"Glad we didn't have to fight another one of these," harry muttered.

"That must have been Quirrell's obstacle," Hermione said. "Which leaves--"

They entered the next room. Flames sprang up behind them, and before the next door.

"Snape's," Harry said.

Hermione immediately found a roll of parchment on a long table which held several potions bottles. "It's a logic puzzle!" she said, and immediately went to work. Soon, she was grinning. "Okay, the smallest bottle will take us to the stone.

Harry picked up the smallest bottle. "There's not much here," he said, and looked up. "What about the one to go back through the purple fire?"

Hermione pointed. Harry nodded.

"I'll go forward. You guys go back."

"Harry--"

"One of you help Ron, the other get an owl to Dumbledore. I can try to hold off to save the stone for a while."

"Harry you can't do this," Hermione looked at him. "He let a troll in on Halloween, it was free to kill any of us. He won't care at all about killing you here.

"I survived Voldemort, Hermione. I've got to try--"

Harry froze as the flames to the door backward vanished and Snape stepped through. The black eyes looked from each of them, and then to the potion in Harry's hand.

"Potter, do not--"

Harry took a swallow, heart pounding madly, and dropped the bottle back onto the table before running toward the flames. He still couldn't trust Snape fully. There wasn't any time. He just hoped the stone was still safe.


	10. The Philosopher's Stone

Quirrell turned away from the mirror before him to look at Harry, smiling coolly.

"So Snape was telling the truth," Harry said, trying to calm himself. It seemed like the stone was still safe. But why was the Mirror of Erised here? "He was trying to save me at the Quidditch match."

Quirrell nodded. "And then he made himself very unpopular by ref'ing the next match. He was so stupid--I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore there."

"Why did you try to kill me?"

Quirrell snapped his fingers and Harry suddenly found himself tightly bound by ropes. _This is why you're not in Ravenclaw, Potter,_ he thought, _charging in without a plan, like some stupid Gryffindor._

"You're too nosey to live, Potter. For all I knew, you could've seen me on Halloween."

"We thought it was Snape," Harry admitted. He had to stall Quirrell.

"He does seem the type, doesn't he?" Quirrell pulled a face. "To my disappointment, the troll didn't kill you, and Snape's leg is still attached. No, be quiet, Potter, I need to figure out this mirror."

harry watched Quirrell tap it along the edges.

"Bloody Dumbledore... At least he's in London. Can't stop me now."

"You're not afraid of Dumbledore, are you?" Harry taunted.

Quirrell laughed. "Not with lord Voldemort with me."

With him? Harry tried to think straight. Quirrell was mad, and very dangerous. Harry thought to the mirror, and how it worked. All he wanted was to get the stone. So he should be able to see where it was if he could just look into the mirror.

But then, a voice, a horrible voice, seemed to come from Quirrell.

"Use the boy..."

Quirrell rounded on Harry, waving his wand. The ropes fell from Harry and he stood slowly. "Look into the mirror, Potter, and tell me what you see."

Harry looked. His reflection, pale and scared, put its hand into its pocket, and pulled out a deep red stone. Then replaced it in its pocket. Harry nearly gasped as he suddenly felt a real weight in his own pocket. He'd done it!

"What do you see?" Quirrell sounded impatient.

"I--Slytherin's won the Quidditch cup. I've got the snitch, everyone is cheering..."

"He lies!" the horrible voice shouted. "Let me speak to him, face to face."

Harry watched, frozen in fear, as he watch Quirrell unwrap his turban. Then the man turned around and Harry wanted to scream. There was a face on the back of Quirrell's head. A Horrible face. Red eyes. No nose. Paper white--

There were suddenly sounds of footsteps. Harry turned to see Snape rushing in. It took Snape a heartbeat of looking at the scene before he froze, eyes fixed on Voldemort's face, black eyes wide with shock.

"Severus Snape," Voldemort muttered. Snape flinched, but pulled out his wand, hand shaking. Harry felt his heart in his throat, too scared to move. Voldemort's eyes narrowed and Quirrell's hand pointed his wand at Snape. It was an odd sight. " _Crucio_."

Snape fell with a horrible cry and writhed in pain on the ground. Harry stared, horrified as Snape seized, seeming to fight back screams. Snape's eyes flashed open and met Harry's and he mouthed silently "Run."

Harry turned to move, trying to ignore Snape's scream of agony. He'd taken several steps before knowing he couldn't leave. Voldemort would kill Snape, or just as quickly come after him. Easily.

Snape went limp on the ground, twitching, as Voldemort released the curse. Harry could see Snape's chest rising and falling laboriously--still alive.

Harry knew he was stupid. But he didn't think he could do anything else. He took out his wand and pointed it at Voldemort. "Come and get the stone, then, if you want it," he snarled.

Quirrell lunged toward him, still the wrong way around, wand extended. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Snape raise himself half an inch, wand arm twitching toward Quirrell--Quirrell's wand flew out of his hand and across the room--Snape slumped to the floor again. Quirrell still advanced on Harry--he grabbed Harry's arm and Harry shouted in pain as blinding agony flashed across his scar. But Quirrell was stepping back, crying out, his hands red and blistering before their eyes. harry lunged at him, knowing now, but not how, that he could hurt Quirrell--he grabbed at any part of him he could reach, trying to avoid the pain, the screaming. Voldemort's screaming "KILL HIM KILL HIM", Quirrell's screams of pain, and then others, "Potter!" and "Harry! Harry!" But Harry didn't know who was yelling for him.

He fell into blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update today. Once I sat down to type this out, I didn't want to stop until this chapter was done.
> 
> Writing this has been a huge relief from stress of new jobs.
> 
> I think this one also had some of the most variations from the original scenes it was based on (or at least the last few).  
> I think Harry as a Slytherin would still retain his recklessness and absurd "saving people" thing. He is, after all, pretty even between Gryffindor and Slytherin in personality.


	11. Aftermath

Harry blinked as Albus Dumbledore's face swam into view. He sat up quickly, looking around to find himself in the hospital wing.

"Good to see you awake, Harry," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Sir--Quirrell, the stone--Snape--"

"Snape is just fine," came a low voice from across the room. Harry looked past Dumbledore to stare at Snape, who was seated on the side of a bed, curtains pulled open. Harry was surprised to see the man wearing a lose-fitting long sleeve t-shirt and pajama pants. "They just kept him here against his will for observation."

Harry sat back. "What happened?" he asked weakly.

"Severus has the first half of the story." Dumbledore gestured to Snape, who scowled. 

"I found Mr Malfoy wandering the halls in the middle of the night. After taking points off him and removing a silencing charm, imagine my disbelief--" Harry snorted at the blatant sarcasm, "--when he told me that you and Mr Nott had snuck out. Minerva had told me earlier that day that you and your friends had expressed concern for the Philosopher's Stone, so it was not a bad decision to check on the forbidden corridor. I found that infernal dog guarding an open trapdoor."

Harry nodded. "And you made it past Fluffy this time."

"Fluffy?" Harry nodded. Snape shook his head. "I charmed the harp so it would continue to play, and eventually came upon an unconscious Mr Weasley. I left him for the time being--my concern was that the three of you had met Quirrell. And then you stepped into that fire." Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, something Harry recognized as tired annoyance. "Mr Nott and Miss Granger are quite loyal, but very idio--"

"Severus," Dumbledore warned, lightly.

"They do not think things through," Snape said, frowning. "They tried to stop me from going after you. After some convincing, they went back to aid Mr Weasley and to try to get ahold of Albus." He looked away from Harry. "The rest you know."

"I arrived in time to help a weakened Severus pull Quirrell off you," Dumbledore finished. "You worried me." He flicked a glance to Snape. "Both of you did."

Snape twitched, and Harry saw that the man was also looking at his feet, away from Dumbledore, seemingly guilty as well. He heard Dumbledore chuckle faintly.

"So what happened to the Stone?" Harry asked.

"Destroyed," Dumbledore said.

"But--Flamel will die now."

Dumbledore smiled brightly. "You did do it properly, didn't you? Yes. He will die. But after 660 years of life, I imagine he and his wife are ready for it. It will be like the next great adventure."

"And so, with the stone gone, Voldemort can't return, right?"

Snape twitched, but Dumbledore didn't react to the name.

"He may find other ways of returning."

Harry's heart sank before another thought struck him. "And ... my flute, and invisibility cloak. What happened to them?"

"Mr Nott took both," Dumbledore answered. His eyes twinkled and Harry frowned.

"Sir, did you send me the cloak?"

"I did."

Harry wondered why Dumbledore had the cloak when he had admitted to being able to be invisible without it. Dumbledore patted his knee. "I'm off, boys. Heal quickly. Harry, enjoy the sweets your friends left you."

Dumbledore strode out, and the hospital wing was agonizingly silent for a few minutes. Harry bit his lip, then picked up a box of Every Flavor Beans before speaking.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes?" Snape's face was turned away to look out the window.

"Er..." Harry frowned. "What was it that Vol--I mean, You-Know Who, did to you?"

The silence was long enough that Harry figured he wouldn't answer. Then Snape sighed. "It's called the Cruciatus Curse. It's used to inflict intense pain, to torture. The use of it is illegal, not that that matters to the Dark Lord." Harry shuddered, remembering Snape's screams. "I wager he viewed me as a threat, but found the curse more exciting than flat out killing me."

Harry frowned at Snape's matter-of-fact tone. "Well...thanks for knocking his wand out of his hand. I think he would've killed me easily if you hadn't."

Snape nodded jerkily.

"I though you hated me, to be honest," Harry admitted quietly.

Snape was quiet. "Your father and I were at Hogwarts together. Your resemblance to him is rather striking. Save for the Slytherin sorting." Snape tilted his head. "It...put me off." 

"You hated me because I look like my dad?" Harry asked in disbelief. What could have happened between the two while they were at school?

"I did not say 'hate'." Snape finally looked at Harry, in the eyes. "You have your mother's eyes, however."

"She had green eyes too." Harry smiled, remembering her smiles to him from the mirror.

"She had _kind_ eyes," Snape said, voice barely above a whisper. After a pause, without another word, he laid down and rolled onto his side, flicking his wand to the curtains closed around him. Harry knew he would get no more out of the man.

Not even an hour later, Harry was mobbed by his friends--or would have been, if Pomfrey had let in anyone else besides Ron, Hermione, and Theo.

"Neville, Jessica, and Blaise came with us," Theo said. "But you're basically quarantined here, I guess."

Harry laughed.

"We thought you were going to--" Hermione swallowed heavily. "Dumbledore floated you out on a stretcher, and even Snape was in a bad way, he looked like he could barely stand, shaking and--"

"Look, Hermione, I'm alive. It's okay!"

"The whole school's talking about it," Ron said. "But no one really knows what happened."

And so Harry told them, smiling at their rapt expressions. When he told them about Voldemort, Hermione screamed and Ron and Theo exchanged looks of horror.

"You-Know-Who used an Unforgivable curse?" Theo asked in a tight voice. Harry nodded, suppressing a shiver. "I'm glad you were able to stop him that night, Harry."

"Stop him _again_ ," Ron said, in a hushed voice.

"Anyways," Harry pressed on, "Snape said you two tried to stop him from going after me?"

Hermione and Theo nodded. "We weren't sure we could trust him. What if he'd just wanted the stone for himself?" Hermione said.

"But then Snape said..." Theo paused and looked at Harry. "He said that keeping you safe was more important than 'some bloody stone'."

Harry blinked and Ron chuckled.

"He sounded awkward enough having to say it," Hermione said quietly. "We figured he had to be honest. He's an odd man, isn't he?"

Their voices were hushed and Harry wondered if they knew Snape was in the room, probably listening in on them. "I think he's a better person than we were giving him credit for," Harry said.

"The whole staff is mental," Ron muttered. "Brilliant, but off their rockers, every one of them."

 

By the time Harry awoke the next morning, Snape no longer occupied one of the beds opposite him. Before Harry as due to leave the hospital wing, Hagrid paid him a visit, instantly sobbing and blaming himself.

"Hagrid! I'm fine, it's not your fault."

"Yeh could've died," Hagrid sobbed. "I could never forgive myself if--"

"Please, Hagrid, cheer up. Voldemort's gone again--"

"Don' say the name!"

Harry shoved one of his chocolate frogs into Hagrid's giant hands. "I'll say it. I fought him and won." Hagrid sniffled, and then smiled as he looked down at the sweet in his hands. 

"Reminds me--I got a present for yeh." And he pulled out a think leather covered book, handing it to Harry. Harry opened it to see his parents smiling at him from every page. He flipped through it, speechless.

"Sent owls off ter everyone who knew 'em. Asked few photos..." Hagrid smiled as Harry grinned at him, eyes slightly wet. Harry dropped the book to hug Hagrid tightly.

"Thank you."

 

He made his way down to the feast alone, and tried to ignore the whispers and stares as he sat in his spot between Blaise and Theo.

"Good to have you back, mate," said Blaise, grinning. "Next time, take me with you. Safety in numbers, yeah?"

"Potter--" Millicent was looking at him seriously. "We're all glad you're alright."

Harry nodded, smiling as many of the Slytherins he didn't speak with normally nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore arrived to announce the house point totals. Slytherin was winning, ahead of Gryffindor by a mere two points, due to Harry missing the final Quidditch match. It had turned out Hufflepuff was a more formidable team than Flint had been expecting.

"I don't blame you at all, Harry," Flint had told him. "Their seeker, Diggory, is quite good." He had grinned at Harry. "Can't wait to see you beat him next season."

Dumbledore paused to let the Slytherins cheer, and Harry smirked to see Malfoy clapping frantically. It seemed that even though he had been angry at Theo and Harry for putting Slytherin's win at risk, he had lost points for being out at night.

"Yes, well done Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, there are some last minute additions to account for."

Harry saw both Snape's and McGonagall's heads turn at the exact same time to look at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"First- To Mr Ronald Weasley. For the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen, I award Gryffindor 50 points."

There was a roar of excitement from Gryffindor.

"Secondly, to Mr Theo Nott and Miss Hermione Granger, I award Slytherin and Gryffindor, respectively, 50 points. For steady heads and even more loyal hearts, even in the face of authority."

Slytherin cheered as loudly as Gryffindor, even though they were still behind. Harry clapped Theo on the back.

"Third--to Mr Harry Potter. For pure love, outstanding courage, and the determination to set others' safety before his own--I award Slytherin 60 points!"

The Slytherin table erupted with cheers. They were in the lead once again. Harry grinned, hoping he'd just won the cup for his house.

Dumbledore raised a hand and the hall fell silent at once. Harry wondered what else had to be said.

"And finally," said Dumbledore. "There are many kinds of courage. Standing up to your enemies can be frightening, but it takes just as much courage to stand up to your friends. Mr Neville Longbottom is awarded 20 points for Gryffindor."

Harry clapped loudly, bemused, as Gryffindor seemed to explode in cheers. He could see half the house trying to hug Neville, who had probably never won a point for them before.

"Neville tried to stop Hermione and Ron from sneaking out. He was afraid they might get hurt. Apparently he'd overheard them discussing Voldemort," Theo whispered to Harry.

"As opposed to Malfoy, who only cared about the house point totals!" Harry laughed.

"Which means," Dumbledore called, "that we finally have a change of decoration from green and silver to scarlet and gold. Congratulations, Gryffindor!"

Harry watched the students cheering, eager to see Slytherin over thrown. He looked up to the high table, to see Snape shaking McGonagall's hand, forcing a smile. Snape after a bit caught Harry's eye and jerked his head in a nod of acknowledgement.

Maybe things would be different next year, and hopefully as close to normal as they could be at Hogwarts.

 

Soon, they were on their way home, everyone from Harry's year having passed their exams. Even Goyle, to everyone's disappointment and shock. Harry sat in a crowded compartment with Ron, Hermione, Theo, and Neville. Jessica and Millicent poked their heads in while looking for the Trolley Witch to say goodbye.

They finally arrived back at platform 9 3/4 and Harry stepped off the train, filled with a mixture of anxiousness and happiness. He was headed back to the Dursley's. But he had a home now. At Hogwarts. And, for better or for worse, in Slytherin. 

Ron led him to where Mrs Weasley and his younger sister were standing. Mrs Wealey smiled at them.

"Hello! Good year I hope?"

"Busy," said Harry. "Thanks for the sweater, Mrs Weasley."

"Bye, Harry," Theo said, rushing off toward his father.

Ron turned to Harry and Hermione. "Both of you need to come and stay this summer." He looked to his mother, who nodded her agreement.

"I'll write," said Hermione to them both.

"Just let us know," Harry said. He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a purely Harry Potter fanfiction on here before, despite having ideas over the years. Lately I've been rereading and rewatching the series quite a bit, and the old idea of "what if Harry had been a Slytherin?" flared up again. This time, it was determined to stay until I'd played with it. I plan to adapt all 7 years as I get the time to comb through the books.
> 
> \- 
> 
> Thanks for reading if you got through the whole story!
> 
> This was a huge passion project for me to begin, and I'm happy with how Year One has turned out. A lot of my free time has been devoted to combing through the first book lately, and I think it paid off. The fanfics I've been reading lately and some fanart on tumblr have been great motivation, as well as rewatching the first film for inspiration (if you noticed, I liked the film version where Snape pushes Quirrell over slightly better than the book's c:).
> 
> This first part will probably be the quickest I will ever upload, because it was the easiest to write. As it goes on and Harry's relationships begin to influence the plot more, I think it will become more of a project to write. And I'm happy for that. I'll be working on Year Two next, and posting as I get a little ways into it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of it. I really appreciate comments and questions. :)
> 
> Quick edit: I don't get many comments on my fics, but I do check the hit count to see how many people have at least checked this out, so if you made it to the end of this one, thanks!


End file.
